A Game of Cat and Mouse
by KastaNik
Summary: Ahri the Nine-Tailed Fox was tricked into going into the Shadow Isles to find her friend Wukong, and the residents of the Isles do not make the situation better for her.


"So, the vixen is upon us."  
"Yes, and an Ionian soul harvester no less."  
"Is there a reason why she came to the Shadow Isles?"  
"She was led to believe a dear friend of hers was spirited away by Elise. A friend of the Spider Queen had disguised herself as a messenger."  
"Is that so?"  
"She has been getting in our way. She relies on the souls of the living to gain humanity, and she does it by her charms. Now that we have her here, we can strike back."  
"I might have a few ideas on how to go about it."

"You must be cautious of her! Despite the girl being naive, she is a skilled warrior and can outsmart you."  
"Heheheh, she can try all she wants. But know this, I have many tricks up my sleeves myself."

* * * * *

Ahri, the Nine-Tailed Fox as the League of Legends know her as, tread through the dark forest of the Shadow Isles to search for her close friend. "Wukong! Wukong, where are you?!" She cupped her hands around her mouth to call out for him, but the only sound she got back was the sound of her echoes. The vixen only shook her head in utter disappointment.

 _Great, we have a League Match coming up tomorrow, and he disappears. Damn you Spider Queen._

She began to rage in her thoughts as she walked down the path before her. She was fairly new to the Shadow Isles, but she knew that the environment around her was more than dangerous. She found it strange that no one had approached her yet, let alone attack her.

So she walked, and walked, and walked down the pathway until she stopped at a fork in the path. There were two pathways she could take, either a possible pathway to get to Wukong or a pathway that could eventually lead her to her death.

In the League Matches, champions, like Ahri and a handful of others, are protected by a group of Summoners to resurrect them when they are killed in battle. Unfortunately, this was outside of the League, meaning that Ahri isn't protected, even from death.

The Nine-Tailed Fox looked around for a solution and found a stick in a nearby bush. Fortunately, she learned a trick to throw a stick up into the air, and let it land on the ground, and if the stick points at one of the pathways, it will be the pathway she travels on.

So Ahri threw the stick into the air, taking a step back to watch it land on the dirt. The stick was pointed to the left.

Ahri took a deep breath before she began to walk. But as soon as she had started walking down the chosen path, she heard a sound from behind her. In curiosity, she turned her attention back to her previous path to discover that the stick on the ground was pointing to the right.

 _This is...what is...I was sure the stick pointed to the left._

She quickly shook her head. _My eyes must be playing tricks on me._

And so she walked down towards her new chosen path.

* * * * *

"You redirected her to the cemetery?"  
"Yes, from there, the denizens will "keep her company" until you arrive."  
"Oh, I will enjoy this very much."

* * * * *

Strangely enough, as Ahri continued to walk, the fog began to thicken. She knew something was at play here, so she used her blue magical orb made by her hands to light her way. Her fox ears had continued to twitch, sensing that she might've walked into a trap. And yet, she continued to tread her way down to a cemetery.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of a young child giggling. She looked up at the sky, although the fog was thick, and she noticed the area was of a dark hue of blue.

 _What is that child doing up at this time of night? And what are they doing at the Shadow Isles anyway?_

Ahri shook her head and spoke up, "Excuse me! Child? What are you doing out in the Isles? Are you lost?" Just as the child heard the sound of Ahri's voice through the fog, they ran. The Nine-Tailed Fox's eyes widened when she saw the child run away. "Wait! Come back! I didn't mean to startle you like that!" She began to run after the child.

She ran as fast as her feet could carry her, and just as when she thought she caught up to the little child, it turned out to be a grave stone. Ahri rose an eyebrow when she began to observe the new object in front of her.

 _Where am I?_

Ahri began to look around, passing by more gravestones and even grave houses. Dead leaves were flowing with the wind. She heard a sound behind her, a sound of laughter, but this time, it came from a man. When she looked over her shoulder to look, she only saw a glimpse of a silhouette running, and disappeared.

"Where are you going?" Ahri questioned when she ran after the man.

When she did, however, she gave up on running when she couldn't find him anymore. She also looked around to find herself surrounded by tall gravestones looming over her in a menacing way.

 _I have a feeling I was lead into a trap._

Just then, as she had that thought in her head, the fog had disappeared, revealing more gravestones and grave houses.

Ahri turned to leave, but the pathway she arrived at the cemetery in was blocked by two tall gravestones.

 _This was the way I came! What's going on?!_

Suddenly, the ground beneath her began to shake, so she made a leap onto a grave house to get to higher ground. Just then, a shriveled hand shot out of the ground, as if a corpse was climbing out of the earth below her. More hands shot out of the ground, and more dead bodies blasted their way out of their stone coffins.

Ahri could not describe the disgust she felt as she witnessed the corpses rising out of the earth, with weapons in their hands, and are now surrounding the grave house. Ahri rose her hand to summon her magic orb, ready to fight back.


End file.
